


the break

by challaudaku



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: “What was your bad life decision?” Race asks, ruining the moment. “Being short?”He’s married to two dumbasses, but Davey wouldn’t want it any other way.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	the break

**Author's Note:**

> because the archive needs more spravey

Davey’s hoping, if he ignores the noise for long enough, it’ll go away. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out for a five count, and when he opens his eyes again, there’s still clattering noises coming from the kitchen.

With a deep sigh, Davey gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen.

“What the actual fuck,” he says upon entry, but it’s less of a question because he doesn’t really expect anything less.

“I love it when he curses,” Race says, sitting at their kitchen table. He leans forward and puts his chin on his hand, looking intently at Davey. “Spot, don’t you love it when he curses.”

“Mhm,” Spot murmurs, but he’s more focused on trying to scale their kitchen cabinets, reaching for something on top.

“You have not one, but  _ two _ husbands that are tall,” Davey says, heading over to Spot. He shoots a quick glare at Race because he  _ knows _ that it’s probably his fault. “Ask for help. You’re going to break your neck.”

“I  _ asked _ for help,” Spot says, scowling down at Davey. “ _ Someone _ bet me that I couldn’t get the pans myself.”

Davey looks over at Race to shoot him another glare. 

“Let me help you,” Davey says, turning back to Spot. “You’re going to break something.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Race calls from his chair, grinning over at Spot and Davey. “You’re unbreakable!”

Spot frowns down at Davey, and Davey loves his husbands, he does, but some days he wishes he had married… anyone else. He  _ loves _ them, but Spot’s too stubborn, and Race takes too much pleasure in egging him on.

“I don’t need no one,” Spot tells Davey, still looking down at him. He then turns around to grab the pan from the top of their shelves. Once he has it, he looks at Davey triumphantly. He then tries to turn around to look at Race the same way.

He’s still on the counter, though, so as he tries to turn he slips and falls — right off the counter.

.

“At least you didn’t break your  _ neck _ ,” Davey points out, looking down at Spot, just like how it should be.

“You did lose the bet, though,” Race points out. Davey smacks his arm.

“I have a  _ broken ankle _ , Racer,” Spot says, flopping down onto his back on their bed. “The least you could do is stop making fun of me and cuddle me or something. I’m  _ cold _ .”

Davey knows that Spot probably isn’t actually cold — he’s under half of the blankets in their house, how could he be? — but he’s all too fine with the excuse to get on his husband’s right side with Race on Spot’s left, and to shower him with cuddles.

“You okay?” Davey murmurs into Spot’s ear, loud enough for Race to hear, too.

“I made a bad life decision,” Spot says, leaning into Davey’s arms. “Help me.”

And Davey wraps Spot up in his arms, and he reaches over to put his hands on Race, too. It’s a nice moment, and Davey hopes that Spot is getting warmed up by it.

“What was your bad life decision?” Race asks, ruining the moment. “Being short?”

Davey gets the back end of Spot’s kick.

He’s married to two dumbasses, but Davey wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> (for various challenges, feel free to ignore)  
> Auction — day one, auction one, “I made a bad life decision. Help me.”  
> Character Appreciation - Trait: Stubborn; Record Collection - Fuck Me Pumps: Theme: Confidence; Time Machine - Plot point: Broken ankle; Elizabeth's Empire - (trope) huddling for warmth; Liza's Loves - You're trying to reach the top shelf and I know you're short but please ask for help instead of climbing shelves/using books as stools/getting a running start.; Lizzy's Loft - Confessions - (dialogue) "I don't need no one."; Scamander's Case - (plot point) losing something (can be a game, a bet, an object—whatever); Film Festival - (color) red (meaning of determination/stubbornness used); Marvel Appreciation - (word) unbreakable; Lyric Alley - Decency; TV Spree - Trait: Unpredictable; The Forecast Says - 30th. Sunny with clouds: Contentment  
> 554 words by gdocs


End file.
